Legends Never Die Volume 1
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Mordred has died. Killed by her "Father's" own hands, after she betrayed her. Her story in Camelot and as a Knight of the round table may be over, but she herself will not die. Given a second chance to make things right, she is reincarnated into the body of Zasha "Xero" Barnwen to guide him and save all of Remnant form the coming darkness of the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Yep a brand new story for you all, my peeps! This is going to be a new one for me, as you already know it's a fate/stay ****apocrypha**** x RWBY crossover, only there will be no ****servant**** or holy grail war, but Mordred being reborn as my OC. I'll be honest here, one of my fav author's VFSNAKE, is the one who not only inspired m to write Jaune of the faint smile and this.**

**He is a great author and i very much enjoyed his Naruto fic's where he's betrayed and all the shits who betrayed him get what's coming to them. Another reason why i'm doing a story with my OC as the reborn version of another character is really simple: Most of these RWBY fic's would have Jaune as the one who is betrayed and gets reborn, then goes back to remnant for whatever reason. The point i'm making, while good, it's gotten REAL old, as most if not ALL those RWBY fic's are like that, thus one of the main reasons' i'm using an OC as my main character. **

**The same goes for Naruto as well and i for one, wish to be unique and different on how i do my stories. Because A, it's MY story and B, i believe people want something new, because i for one, want something new and you all know the old saying,: Want something done right, do it you're self. **

**So you all know the drill: I don't own Rwby or Fate/stay night. So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Reincarnation**

Reincarnation.

The rebirth of an old soul into a new body.

That is the basic's of what many believe to be reincarnation, but what does it truly mean?

We know what is, but WHY, do a chosen few get reborn?

Why do this people, those who have done both good and terrible things get reborn?

Why does this person, who has destroyed entire nations and ruined many lives, whom feel regret and remorse, why do they get reborn?

Why does this person, who has done the opposite and saved many hundreds and thousands of innocent lives, get reborn?

What _separate's them _form other people?

What makes them so _special, _that they get a second go around, when the very laws of creation and life itself, states: No one, can have the power over life and death. To do so, to bring back the dead, is not only an abomination to life itself but it would be akin to spitting in not only death itself's face, but all the other gods.

Humans, living breathing creature's are only meant to get one go around in living and once they die, that is it.

So then, why does reincarnation exist then?

What could a person do, to earn a second chance at life?

No, more to the point, _why, _are they given a second chance at life? What could they possible do and be, that would single them out of millions upon millions of people that also feel remorse for there actions, haven't settled there debts or done all the things they wanted?

Why don't they get a second chance?

Or maybe, there is a deeper reason behind why they are reborn?

Because those that are reborn, keep there memories, abilities, powers, skills and experience of there old lives and access to all brand new abilities and powers. So are those reborn, for the sake of getting a second chance at life, righting the wrongs of what they've done or simple because they weren't finished with life just yet and still have some fight left in them?

Who can say for certain?

And what becomes of those who are reborn?

What happens to them, once they are reborn into a new body?

Are they who they once were or do they become someone new altogether?

What do they do with knowledge of an old life and how do they adapt to there new life? Do they simple forget it and embrace there new life or do the shadows and demons of there past still haunt them and prevent them form moving forward into a new life?

Or do they use this knowledge to create a better life for themselves and all those around them?

Once again, i can not say for certain.

But what i do know is this:

Mordred, the saber of red, "Son" of "King" Artoria and her sister, Morgan le Fay the witch, The Knight of Treachery and powerful mage, will get a second chance at life despite all the wrong she has done, but not as Mordred.

But as Zasha "Xero" Branwen the Huntsman Of Treachery and prove to everyone that Legends never die.

They are REBORN.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay my peeps, form this point on, i'm going to be doing all my stories like this and the reason why i started up a new story was to help me reclaim some of the mojo, iv'e been lacking for the past few days and as such this came to me like a bolt of lighting and "BAM" here we are.**

**So do, stay frosty my Peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	2. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**The first of the rewrite chapters is up, yay! So this is going to be a bit short, as i wanted to get this done real quick, keep in nice and short, just explain a few things and what not. So yeah hopeful this'll hold you all, till the next update, which WILL be longer, just have to do a few things and since i'm more then likely going to focus on "The Stark Of Legend" for a while this and "The Last Le Fay" will be updated.**

**Hopeful.**

**So as always, i don't own RWBY or Fate.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Knight Reborn**

Legends.

Stories told throughout time and history. Stories of legendary people, doing extraordinary things and performing impossible actions. Ensuring their names are etched into the stars forever, for their deeds. Be they great and wonderful or terrible and evil.

Mordred Pendragon.

Artoria "Arthur" Pendragon.

Morgan Le Fay.

Jack The Ripper.

Jeanne D'Arc.

Tamamo no Mae.

Chevalier D'Eon.

Gilles De Rais.

Cu Chulainn.

Nero Claudius.

Francis Drake.

Kiritsugu Emyia.

Astolfo.

Penthesilea.

Semiramis.

Scathach.

Achilles.

Gilgamesh.

Gawain.

Lancelot.

Atalanta.

Medea.

Darius iii.

All livings legends, in one way or another, having preformed great feats that have affected the world that it's effects are still seen today. Each one had a role to play, in shaping the world. One of the most famous or should i say, _infamous _legends, is the legend of **Mordred The Knight Of Betrayal.**

History has recorded Mordred to be the bastard son of the great **King Arthur** and son of the wicked witch, **Morgan Le Fay**. Born to be a tool, Mordred had risen through the ranks and became one of Arthur's knights, through hardship and completing any challenge throw his way, Mordred did everything to prove to Arthur he was worthy.

To be both his heir and son.

But nothing he did, was ever good enough. No matte what he did, Mordred could never be what he wanted to be and that made him frustrated. That frustration had lead to Mordred to feel resentful and that resentment soon turn to hate. That hate had grew and grew and grew, to the point when Mordred revealed his true parentage to Arthur and Arthur turned him away...he snapped.

Due to the fact, no kingdom is prefect no matter how much a king tries, Mordred was able to rally his father's enemies and bring down Camelot. Despite this, despite all the hell he brought upon the kingdom, king Arthur once said:

**"Even though he was born of a witch, Mordred was both the greatest Knight and son, I have ever known."**

Many theories have surrounding but no one has be able to understand WHY Arthur said this or if he actually said it or not. But no one can deny, that Mordred was one of the best. But there were many things people failed to realize about "King" Arthur and his "Son".

For one, Arthur wasn't HER real name, it was Artoria. A woman, who had sacrificed everything to become the prefect king, when she pulled the sword **Caliburn. **That was the sword she drew form the stone, where she gained her legendary sword, **Excalibur **form **The Lady Of The Lake. **

The reason Artoria was a prefect "King" was because she did everything purely by logic. It didn't matter if it was morally wrong, if logic dictated it was right, she do it. The reason for why she had no morals, was because the sword had stripped her of humanity, stripped her of emotions, thus allowing her to become a prefect king but a terrible human being.

To be king, hell to be a leader of any kind, you cannot remain a good person.

A sad but very true fact of the world.

Artoria knew this, which is why she denied Mordred the throne. Her only child would become a monster and even in her logical mind, she didn't want that for her only child. However it did not matter, as Morgan had poisoned Mordred's mind against the king and used her as a weapon, to destroy everything. Her legend, her life should have ended there.

It should have ended, when Artoria stabbed her with the holy lance, **R****hongomyniad. **

But it didn't. Even as Mordred laid on the ground, bleeding out after having been denied one simple wish, she saw what she had done. She saw the pain, destruction and death she had inflicted. Despite her wounds and her own aching heart, she could only think:

_"I never wanted this."_

Be it by a chance of fate or just plain luck, in that moment, Mordred wished she could redeem herself. To not be the monster, history would depict her as. Yes she wanted "Arthur" to suffer, to bleed and fall to her blade. But she never wished to destroy the kingdom she had defended for so long, nor did she wish for any innocent to be caught in the crossfire.

But they did and all of Camelot payed for one person's mistake. Before Mordred died, she wished she could have had a second chance and someone was listening in. They heard her plea for a second chance and she was granted that chance.

"_What a minute, am i a baby?! WHAT THE HELL!"_

Just...not in the way, she expected it.

* * *

**Done.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
